Henry (Fire Emblem)
Summary Henry is a Plegian Dark Mage and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, he was sent away as a child, to a place where he was treated cruelly. He enjoys the company of animals, and at one point was rather close to a wolf, after the wolf was killed by villagers when it attempted to visit him, Henry snapped, killing everyone. Henry had become well known as a powerful sorcerer throughout Plegia, he joins Chrom and his army when they were being ambushed by Risen. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Henry Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dark Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Tome User, Sword User as a Dark Knight, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption via Nosferatu and Lifetaker, Damage Boost via Vengeance (Vengeance adds the damage Henry has taken onto an attack), Curse Manipulation (Can use various curses), Time Manipulation (Can reverse time for an object or put a person into a never-ending loop), Sleep Manipulation (Can put a target to sleep, but requires a sacrifice, such as a bird), Death Manipulation (Can cause a target to die a slow and painful death, or cause someone to die instantly upon taking a mortal wound, had also instantly killed a snake with a curse), Transmutation (Claimed to be capable of turning Robin into a toad), Empathic Manipulation (Could remove Cordelia's love for Chrom with a "little chant"), Power Bestowal (Can grant someone the ability to use Dark Magic, which would cause the target to become depressed as a side effect, and the magic would be painfully rejected from the target's body if they're incompatible), Blood Manipulation (Can force people to bleed), Illusion Creation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect a curse back to the caster, as well as dispel them entirely), can swap bodies with another person (requires prep), is capable of talking to plants and animals, has a high pain tolerance, Summoning (By drawing a symbol on the ground, he can summon an army of Risen), Extrasensory Perception, Can see, attack, and kill ghosts Attack Potency: Town level (Should be superior to Base Tiki, who can withstand Meteor) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Is comparable to people Capable of dodging Bolting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Is capable of using Swords as a Dark Knight) Durability: Town level (Can take hits from those capable of harming Nowi and Chrom) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Swords, Tens of meters with tomes, hundreds of meters with Mire Standard Equipment: Various tomes, Various swords as a Dark Knight Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Cannot curse people with higher willpower or stronger magic than he does, likely needs to know the true name of a target in order to curse them, Anti-Beast weapons can kill his horse (As a Dark Knight) Gallery File:Full_Portrait_Henry.png|Henry in Fire Emblem Heroes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Anna (Composite) (Fire Emblem) Anna's profile (Both had a day of prep and knowledge) Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Illusionists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters